Everything you want
by taito takenochi
Summary: A songfic based on Naruto and Sasukes relaionship... RR pls... Enjoy!


Everything you want.

Disclaimer: nope dun own Naruto. or the song from vrtical horizon for the fact. but I do want to own a sasuke and garra and naruto plushie...

!!!!NARUTOLOVESSASUKE!!!!

Naruto, Kiba and Shino were walking down the cold streets of konoha when they decided to stop by a small bar called devils nest. Naruto and gang took their seats somewhere near the stage located smack down in the middle of the place. They sat their butts down and ordered a couple of beers and just then an announcer came up to stage and announced...

"welcome to devils nest and coming up, we have the Unloved Warlords with their newest hit, Everything you want."

And with that, the announcer walked down and the lights dimmed. When the lights came on again, in his place stood the band.

The singer stood in the front with a black and white candy swirl patterened electric guitar, his head bowed and facing the ground leaving only his black locks showing, right hand gripping the micstand where the mikestand meets the mic, while the other gripped the handle of his guitar. In the back, on the left a red head gripping an electric guitar identical to the singers only it was red and white. and on the right, on the drums, an edbourny haired male who had his hair bundled up in a low ponytail at the back. All of them were dressed in black with dark blue jeans with several chains attached to the side. and all of them looking to the floor.

The singer took the mic and said:

"This is dedicated to the one I love but dosen't really know yet." Then, he placed the mic back to where it belonged and said to his band members,

"1,2,... 1,2,3,4"

They looked up and they started with the intro.

Naruto looked at the band and could'nt believe his eyes. There stood Sasuke.

"This is for you Naruto."

_Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why _

Neiji came in with the drumming, while Sasuke played on his guitar and sang into the mic and he glanced at Naruto for a moment.

_But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return_

Sasuke closed his eyes as he sang the next part with all his heart.

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why _

Sasuke played on his guitar, long slender fingers strumming the guitar.

_You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say_

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why _

Sasuke opened his eyes and continued singing as he smiled at Naruto.

_But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for _

_Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return _

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why _

Naruto had traces of tears in his eyes as he smiled back at Sasuke.

_I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know  
why  
Why  
I don't know _

They finished the song off and Sasuke jumped off the stage after he passed his guitar to Garra and walked over to where Nauto was seated. He took his hand and pulled him out of his seat.

"Naru, I don't know if you feel the same way I do but, if you don't please say we'll still be best friends..." Sasuke and Naruto looked into eachothers eyes as Sasuke continued his confession.

"Naru, I...I love you, with all my heart. I've loved you since the day we became teammates. And ..." Sasuke couldn't finish his speech as he was silenced by Naruto pressing a finger to his lips.

"Sasuke, it's alright! cos... I love you too..." Naruto smiled.

"I knew it... you'd ... wait. What?" Sasuke's expression changed to sad and then to a mix of surprised and confused.

"I said I love you too, teme." Naruto chuckled.

"you do?... You do! this is so great!" Sasuke was overjoyed as he hugged his new love in a tight embrace. Naruto was stunned at first but soon hugged back. Sasuke kissed Naruto on the lips passionately, forgeting about the crowd and where they currently were, until they heard catcalls, mostly coming from Kiba, Shino and Neiji. Garra thought he was too cool for catcalling. They pulled away and both of them were blushing furiously.

"You guys..." Naruto swatted a hand in their direction telling them to stop their catcalling.

"Let's go take a walk. How's that sound to you?" Sasuke suggested as he leaned his forhead on Narutos.

"Sound great."

"hey guys... clean up will you? I'll meet you back at the mansion." Sasuke yelled over his shoulder at his band members.

"yeah... no prob. Have fun kids!" Neiji yelled back.

Sasuke smiled and dragged Naru out into the cool night breathing in the fresh air. Naruto smiled as he looked at Sasukes handsome features.

"Come on Naru... hey you wanna walk or take the bike?" Sasuke turned and asked him.

"Bike?" Naru looked confused.

"yeah. bike. as in motorbike...?" Sasuke looked at Naru as if it was his first time hearing it.

"You have a motorbike and you didn't even tell me?" Naru looked shocked.

"hehe well... I planned to tell you... but I guess it slipped my mind... My bad..." Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck and smiled.

"It slipped your mind... I can deal with that. . . We're taking the bike." Naru grinned. He had a certain sparkle in his eyes.

"The bike it is." Sasuke dragged Naru to his bike which was black covered in red flames. Naru stood there and gawked at the beautiful vehicle, while Sasuke took the helmets out. When Sasuke looked up and saw Narus expression, he chuckled.

"What?" Naru asked when he heard the chuckle.

"nothing... here put it on and get on the bike." Sasuke ordered as he handed Naru a hemlet and got on the bike. Naru did as he was told and settled behind Sasuke, wrapping his arms around Sasukes waist. Sasuke started the bike and asked Naru if he was ready. Once he got his consent, Sasuke sped off at lightning speed, causing Naru to hang on to Sasuke tightly in fear of falling off and losing his life. Sasuke smirked his famous Uchiha smirk at how tight Naruto was holding onto him. Within minutes, they had reached. Once Naruto felt that they had come to a stop, he losened his grip letting his hands drop dangerously low on Sasukes hips, as he leaned on Sasuke.

"Are we there?" Naruto asked, for the only thing he saw was Sasukes back.

"We're here." Sasuke said as he took off his helmet.

"Finally..." Naruto straightened up and took his own helmet off handing it to Sasuke who had got off the bike when Naru let go. He placed both helmets back to where they came from, and took his keys. Naru was already standing at the walkway waiting for him. (...when did he get there?) Sasuke walked up to him and slipped an arm round his waist walking side by side towards the lake located in the middle of the park. They sat on the grass, in each others embrace, as they looked into the sky filled with beautiful stars.

----The End----

Taito: Hello peeps! Hope you liked that! There will be a sequal to it. But... I don't know when I would start on it. majour writers block. Still got other stories to finish... busy busy busy... and schools reopening soon... that means lesser time for fics... T.T Sob.

Naruto: Aww... Don't cry... (Hugs Taito.)

Sasuke: (Jealous) -mutters- Gonna kill her...

Naruto: Don't be mean Sasuke...

Sasuke: Hmph.

Garra: ... err... -.-'

Taito: (Maraculously recovers) Anyway... I'm working on a CCS fic now... and i'm stuck. oh well...

Edward: Hey!!! You haven't even finished the FMA Fic yet!!!

Taito: Eh!? Where did you come from chibi?

Edward: WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT EVEN AN ANT CAN'T SEE!?

Taito: Wooooowww calm down now chibi... your words not mine.

Garra:...-.-'

Edward: I'M NOT SMALL!!!

Taito: ENVY!!! HELP!!!! (hides behind whoever is closest. (happened to be Garra)

Envy: you called?

Taito: Get your boyfriend undercontrol!

Garra: umm... May I speak?

Taito: Sure darling.

Garra: -.-' okay... Umm... aren't you two (points at Ed and Envy) supposed to be in FMA?

Ed/Envy: -nods heads-

Garra: Then why are you here?

Ed/Envy: Shrugs.

Garra: Never mind.

Naruto: - somewhere in one of the bedrooms- Sasuke! stop that!

Sasuke: Why? you know you like it...

Taito: ...O.o' okay... I was about to get them to wrap things up... but... it seems they're preoccupied. Garra dear... Would you do the honours...

Garra: ... Sure... There you have it... Review and you'll get... -eyes almost poping out- WHAT!!!

Taito: what's wrong?

Garra: Why me!? Why do I have to kiss them if they review!!!

Taito: Lalalala... -runs-

Garra: GET BACK HERE!!!! -chases after Taito-

Taito: Bye bye!!


End file.
